Ma-Ti
NOTE: This character's second portrait awaits sponsorship. You can sponsor them here. Your support will allow this character to be explored in Earth-27. History (Submitted by EZBreezy) Ma-Ti: 2000 - 2005 Ma-Ti was born among a tribe of Kayapo. When he was just five years old, his people were forced off their land by ranchers who wanted their land and the shady mercenaries they contracted to relocate the tribe against their will. When Ma-Ti's parents refused to give up their home, they were killed and when Ma-Ti attacked their killer, he was also shot. But Ma-Ti did not die. His incredible spirit resolved to live. Minutes after he was shot, he managed to get to his feet and shuffle off into the surrounding forest before he collapsed. He woke up in silence, in the middle of the night, and found himself surrounded by the guardian spirits of the forest, the Caipora. The child-like daimons had found Ma-Ti and used their magic to heal his mortal injury. Ma-Ti: 2005 - 2013 The Caipora had mistook Ma-Ti for one of their own due to sensing the strength of Ma-Ti's soul and mistaking it for the soul of a daimon. They did not realize their mistake until their queen, the daimon known as Ci (or "Mother" in their language), took one look at the boy and realized he was no Caipora. When she told the others this, they drew little spears prepared to kill young Ma-Ti, but Ci ordered them to stand down. Though Ma-Ti was not of their kind, Ci could see the boy was special. Ci agreed to raise the boy. The Mother of the Forest asked the Caipora to regard Ma-Ti as one of their kind and to train him in their ways. The Caipora did as they were commanded. The first few years were incredibly difficult for the young boy as the immortal Caipora kept forgetting how young he was and how fragile human children truly were. Despite the rough start, Ma-Ti learned to tap into his psionic abilities to communicate to the animals of the forest, channel ley lines to find paths through the forest, and open his mind to the forest itself to listen to the lessons it offered to teach him. As he reached the age he was no longer a child and not yet a teen, Ma-Ti stood head and shoulders over all the Caipora. He truly stood out. Not only was his height an issue, but so were his human impulses. When the Caipora found humans in the forest, they usually kept their distance unless they found a human alone or in small numbers, in which case the Caipora would torment them with tricks and wicked laughter to urge the humans to leave the forest to the Caipora. But when the harassment when too far, Ma-Ti would often defend the humans. He would also wander off to explore human camps or even venture into the outskirts of towns to watch people and collect trinkets. Concerned, the Caipora complained to Ci about Ma-Ti's behavior. When Ma-Ti turned thirteen, Ci approached him and finally told him why she chose to save him all those years ago, telling him "I saved you because I saw it was your destiny to save the world". Ma-Ti: 2013 - 2014 Ma-Ti left on the night of the next new moon. He chose to see this as a new adventure. It didn't take long for him to recruit a sidekick which he named Suchi, but he was at a loss for how he was to save the world, until Gaia wandered into his and Suchi's humble camp one night.Network Files: Ma-Ti 1 Essomancer: 2014 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Report * (Submitted by EZBreezy) Suchi is a monkey Ma-Ti saved from a trap shortly after his return to the mortal plane. The immediate fondness Suchi had for Ma-Ti established a familiar connection between the two, a bond that remains to this day. While Suchi is often mischievous or annoying (chattering and shrieking all the time!), he's become our mascot and unofficial 6th Planeteer. * (Submitted by EZBreezy) Ma-Ti is rather happy-go-lucky, and though he can be something of a trickster, he has a genuine humanity and wouldn't play any malicious pranks. Ma-Ti is incredibly friendly and accommodating, but he is not a pushover. While he does not enjoy arguing, he is not afraid to speak his mind, particularly when expressing opposition to something he sees as wrong. Though he is the youngest of the Planeteers, Ma-Ti is very insightful and often plays the role of mediator and diplomat. He is the heart of the team in more than one way. He's a genuine cutie. Though he has every reason to hate the world or humanity in general, Ma-Ti does not hate nor does he despair. He chooses to see the good in everyone and has a profound love for the natural world, but his dearest friend in Suchi, his monkey familiar and companion. Threat Assessment Resources * Psionic Physiology ** Animal Empathy *** Animal Familiar: Suchi ** Clairsentience * Bearer of the Essomancer Ring ** Channeled Power from the Od and the Red ** Essokinesis ** Heightened Intrinsic Awareness ** Reinforced Aura ** Supernatural Sight ** Universal Translation * Master of Capoeira * Master Occultist and Ritualist * Master Wilderness Survivalist and Tracker Weaknesses * Luddite * Prone to Migraines Trivia and Notes Trivia * Ma-Ti is a psychic with supernatural empathy and insights. His psychic powers are only furthered heightened when channeled through his Heart Ring.E27 Journal: The Power Is Yours Notes * Ma-Ti is a character from the Captain Planet animated series. * Though Essokinesis is essentially reality warping, Roy says: "Despite how others have defined 'Essokinesis', that is not my definition. Reality warping would be something like 'Omnikinesis'." * "Esso" from the Latin word for "be" means: The intrinsic nature or indispensable quality of something, especially something abstract, that determines its character." * In the show when Ma-Ti was orphaned, he was raised by his village Shaman, to whom he sometimes refers to as "grandfather". Links and References * Appearances of Ma-Ti * Character Gallery: Ma-Ti Category:Characters Category:Planeteers Category:Brazilians Category:Male Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Grey Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Pansexual Characters Category:The Red Category:The Dreaming Category:Occultism Category:Survival Category:Tracking Category:Empathy Category:Clairsentience Category:Submitted by EZBreezy Category:Tattoos Category:Height 5' 7" Category:27th Reality